Una Historia Prometida
by layeya20991
Summary: Cuando todo ha acabado y Voldemort finalmente ha muerto a Hermione Granger aún le queda una última cosa que hacer para poder cerrar un capítulo doloroso en su vida...


Esta es la primera historia que escribo de Harry Potter y es un One-Short que se me ocurrió de la nada...

Disclaimer: Los personajes que se utilizan no son míos sino de la diseñadora de toda la saga de Harry Potter J.K. Rowling

Una historia prometida

Con 25 años de edad Hermione Jane Granger se encontraba admirando el paisaje de aquella tarde de invierno, recordando vagamente años anteriores en los que había compartido muchas e inigualables experiencias con sus mejores amigos, una sutil sonrisa se formó en su rostro y poco a poco se fue borrando hasta que de sus ojos brotaron dos rebeldes lágrimas, les impidió que siguieran su camino con un rápido movimiento de su mano y desvió su vista hacia la entrada de la habitación en la que se encontraba, sintió que alguien movía la manilla de la puerta y lo que hizo fue sonreír. Vio entrar a su esposo un rubio, alto, prepotente, orgulloso, vanidoso, amoroso, cariñoso, inteligente y definitivamente guapo, poseedor de los ojos grises más enigmáticos que hubiese podido conocer.

Draco Malfoy con su arrogante sonrisa se dio paso entre los muebles de la habitación hasta llegar a la mujer que robaba la atención de todos sus segundos de vida, aquella castaña de ojos miel indescriptibles, con aquellos labios carnosos a los cuales luego de probarlos pro primera vez te vuelves adictos, aquel cuello descubierto a pesar de estar haciendo tanto frío; toda ella lo volvía loco, desde que en séptimo curso de Hogwarts se había dado cuenta de que ella era por mucho la mejor mujer que en su vida hubiese conocido hizo todo lo posible por conseguir su amistad y poco a poco su amor, gracias a ella él había encontrado el valor para oponerse a los ideales de su familia o mejor dicho de su padre, gracias a ella se dio cuenta de que la vida es más que lo que él creía, que todo en el mundo tiene una razón de existir y sintió que ella era su razón de existir; porque él estaba destinado a enamorarse de aquella castaña de cabellos rebeldes, de aquella sabelotodo, de aquella mujer inigualable de aquella "sangre sucia" como solía llamarla. El estaba destinado a estar con ella, con Hermione Jane Granger _de Malfoy_. Su sonrisa se expandió aún más y sus brazos por fin lograron encontrar a la castaña que tanto ansiaban, la besó con todo el amor que ella despertaba en él y luego de separarse del beso la abrazó aún más fuerte

Te amo Hermione – Le dijo con voz ronca a su oído, logrando que la susodicha se estremeciera un poco.

Y yo a ti Draco – Le contestó ella con determinación. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que él le había dicho que la amaba – Con toda mi alma

Hermione, te he notado un poco distante ¿qué te sucede? – Le preguntó a su esposa con un dejo de preocupación en su voz mientras la dirigía a la cama para sentarla y luego él sentarse a su lado

Solo recuerdo el pasado – Contestó ella con melancolía

Me gustaría poder retroceder y ayudarte, para que no tuvieras que vivir todas esas cosas

Draco, a mi me encantaría pero no se puede – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida en sus labios mientras se levantaba de la cama. Sus ojos vagaron una vez más por el paisaje invernal que podía ver desde la ventana

Si tan solo hubiese algo que pudiera hacer – Murmuró el rubio levantándose y abrazando por la espalda a la castaña. Apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de ella y ella recostó un poco su cabeza en la de él

No hay nada, ya se pasará… Además ya has hecho tanto… Me enamoraste e hiciste que fuese olvidando las cosas poco a poco, con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada te amo

Pero aún no lo olvidas todo

No lo quiero olvidar, lo que debo hacer es dejarlo pasar y solo recordar los bellos momentos – Dijo con un poco de molestia, Draco siempre trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, pero con la sola mención de tener que olvidar aquellas situaciones, aquellos recuerdos que estaban grabados en su alma no podía evitar enfadarse – Draco, tú has hecho tanto por mi, estuviste allí cuando creí que ya no había nada, me apoyaste y me ayudaste tanto, luego me amaste como jamás pensé que sería amada, me hiciste sentir viva poco a poco

Y quiero que te sigas sintiendo así – Le confesó el rubio mientras la besaba con cariño, la abrazó aún más fuerte mientras le susurraba que la amaba

Draco, hay algo que tengo que hacer – Le dijo Hermione con melancolía – Hay algo que prometí el último día que los vi y lo tengo que hacer, creo que es eso lo que me impide poder dejar a un lado la tristeza

Entonces hazlo y si me necesitas yo te ayudaré porque sabes que estoy aquí contigo ¿verdad?

Por supuesto, lo único que necesito es pergamino, una pluma y mucha tinta tengo que escribir demasiado

Llamaré a alguno de los elfos para que te lo traiga – Y acto seguido un elfo con ropa un poco desgastada, de verdes ojos y soñadores apareció delante de ellos esperando que le encomendaran lo que debía hacer

Momo por favor tráele a la Sra. Malfoy unos pergaminos, tinta y pluma va a escribir y será mucho lo que escribirá – Ordenó Draco con superioridad clara en su tono de voz

Momo lo traerá en seguida – Dijo el pequeño elfo mientras salía con gran rapidez de la habitación

Draco, mi vida te he dicho que no les hables tan feo a los elfos – Le reprendió su esposa con enfado en su mirada – Ellos también son seres vivientes

Vamos Herm, no puedes hacer que cambie tan rápido – Le dio Draco con voz de niño chiquito y regañado – Además mi voz es bella a todos les encantaría que yo les hablara

Y otra vez con el narcisismo – Le dijo con enfado disimulado ya que le encantaba que su querido esposo se auto-halagara

Sabes que te encanta – Le dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante bailando en sus labios. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda para aspirar aquel aroma que tanto le gustaba le dio un suave beso en el nacimiento de su cuello y empezó a subir por este, pero antes de que pudiera continuar la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al pequeño elfo Momo cargando cientos de pergaminos unos cuantos potecillos de tinta y dos plumas completamente blancas y listas para poder escribir

Momo ha traído lo que el amo le pidió para la ama – Dijo mientras colocaba las cosas sobre un escritorio que estaba en la habitación

Muchas gracias Momo – Se apresuró a hablar Hermione y le dedico una sonrisa al elfito mientras le indicaba que se podía ir. Luego de que el elfo había salido de la habitación Hermione profirió un hondo suspiró al ver los pergaminos

Te dejo sola para que puedas escribir lo que sea que vas a escribir – Le habló su esposo desde la puerta de la habitación, le dedicó una sonrisa llena de picardía y antes de salir dijo:- Espero que no sea nada malo, o tendré que castigarte

Pues entonces no sé que será lo que podrá ser de mí luego de terminar de escribir – Le contestó ella con picardía en su voz, en sus ojos y por supuesto en la sonrisa que se había formado al terminar de hablar – Gracias Draco, bajaré a la hora de cenar

Sino bajas tendré que venirte a buscar y llevarte a la fuerza – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante – aunque no creo que puedas estar mucho tiempo sin mi, o que yo pueda estar mucho tiempo sin ti así que podrás esperar mi visita

De acuerdo, entonces la esperaré – Dicho esto Draco finalmente salió de la habitación y Hermione volvió a suspirar pero esta vez más fuerte – Vamos Hermione, eres Gryffindor ¿Dónde está tú coraje? – Se preguntó así misma y una vocecilla en su interior le respondió "pues parece que lo has dejado abandonado hace mucho tiempo" – Eso creo – Susurró ella respondiéndole a aquella vocecilla – Pero es el momento de utilizarlo

Con solo pronunciar unas palabras uno de los pergaminos se abrió completamente, una de las plumas empezó a flotar e introdujo su punta en el tintero. En aquella tarde invernal, Hermione Jane Granger con 2 años de casada con Draco Malfoy, empezó a escribir una historia, la historia de ella y sus mejores amigos, la historia de Harry James Potter "el niño que vivió", Ronald Wesley, Ginny Wesley y ella; la historia detrás de la leyenda, detrás de la derrota de el-señor-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, la historia de los cuatro amigos que se conocieron en Hogwarts, una historia llena de amistad, una historia que había prometido

"Era el primer día en Hogwarts – Empezó a dictar Hermione para que la pluma fuese escribiendo, con cada palabra que decía su mente divagaba por aquellos recuerdos las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero ella las contuvo – Harry Potter estaba hablando con Ronald Wesley en el vagón del expreso que nos llevaría a aquella escuela…

Su mente no pudo evitar deambular por los últimos instantes que estuvo con sus amigos y, dejó de dictarle a la pluma para recordar perfectamente aquella ocasión

**Flash Back**

_Ese era el día, finalmente ellos con dos años de graduados de Hogwarts, ese día vencería al-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, al señor tenebroso, a Lord Voldemort, se miraban entre ellos cuatro con cierta tristeza, de alguna manera sabían que esa sería la última vez que se vería en mucho tiempo, el clima parecía decirles lo mismo, la tarde era lluviosa y los truenos se podían ver en todas partes. El silencio se hizo incómodo, solo estaban esperando una señal para entrar al lugar en donde se libraba la batalla, Draco Malfoy sería quien la daría un mortífago unido a la causa de la Orden del Fénix él había sido quien les dio todos los detalles para poder destruir a Lord Voldemort; ahora solo esperaban su señal, una señal que marcaría su futuro; Harry fue el primero en hablar_

_Chicos, sé que hoy lo lograremos – Dijo con entusiasmo – Sé que finalmente hoy todo acabará… Pero también sé que…_

_No solo se acabará para Voldemort sino también para alguno de nosotros – Completó Ron con audacia y con tristeza_

_O tal vez con todos – Dijo Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Harry _

_Pero, quien quiera que quede de nosotros cuatro – Dijo Harry luego de unos segundos de un incómodo silencio – Quien quiera que permanezca vivo contará nuestra historia; porque no hay nadie como nosotros para contarla – Sentenció con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos_

_No sean pesimistas – Dijo finalmente Hermione – Todos viviremos – Dijo con seguridad – No podemos morir, no hoy, moriremos siendo viejos con nuestro ser más querido al lado de nosotros – Dijo esto último viendo a Ron, él le devolvió la mirada y se sonrieron mutuamente_

_Pero prefiero que hayan precauciones – Dijo Harry con voz sombría.- Prométanlo – Les rogó a sus amigos_

_Lo prometemos – Dijeron Ginny, Ron y Hermione con una leve sonrisa._

_Se quedaron callados y segundos después apareció en el cielo la señal que tanto esperaban, era la hora de actuar, la mayoría de los mortífagos habían caído gracias a los aurores y los de la Orden y ahora era el turno de ellos cuatro para entrar en acción_

_Se libró la batalla que será recordada por generaciones, poco a poco los mortífagos que aún se mantenían en pie fueron muriendo, en los últimos minutos de la batalla Draco Malfoy volvió sus fuerzas contra el señor oscuro y poco después la batalla entre el niño que vivió y el señor tenebroso se libró; muchos fueron los maleficios que no dieron con el blanco y solo bastaron dos de ellos para que Ginny Wesley y Ron Wesley cayeran al suelo sin vida. Hermione esquivaba los que podía mientras acababa con el último mortífago con ayuda de Draco Malfoy, vio a su alrededor y descubrió que muy pocos de la Orden aún vivían, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Ginny en el suelo sin vida y unos metros cerca de ella ver a Ron también sin vida; profirió un grito desgarrador mientras su cara se veía repleta de lágrimas Malfoy se acercó a ella y la abrazó, poco después se escuchó otro grito desgarrador proveniente de Voldemort quien al verse en el abismo decidió que sus últimas fuerzas las utilizaría para un último "Avada" y así lo hizo, el hechizo dio ante un desprevenido Harry Potter quien murió al instante en que Voldemort daba el último respiro de vida. La escena fue suficiente para Hermione quien sin decir o hacer nada quedó desmayada en los brazos de Draco Malfoy el mortífago que traicionó a su sangre y a las creencias de su familia._

_Despertó tres días después de la batalla y aún en su cabeza las imágenes estaban grabadas, para su sorpresa a su lado se encontraba un rubio con ojos grises que la miraba con preocupación pero con alivio al saberla despierta._

_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Preguntó luego de unos segundos, mientras inspeccionaba el lugar en donde se encontraba _

_Tres días… Pensaba que no despertarías – Le contestó Malfoy con clara preocupación en la voz_

_Tenía ganas de no hacerlo – Susurró levemente para que su acompañante no la escuchara pero si lo hizo_

_Debes luchar – Le dijo mientras tomaba la mano derecha de ella en las suyas – Ellos no querrían verte sumergida en tal depresión como para que fuese capaz de matarte _

_Les extrañaré – Le dijo ella sin retirar su mano de las de él, de alguna manera la hacían sentirse mejor – ¿Ya fue su funeral?_

_Sí, yo fui a verles y les dije que tú estabas en el hospital y que necesitaban ayudarte a salir de allí_

_Supongo que te escucharon…_

_Luego de esa muchas más conversaciones se suscitaron entre el Slytherin y la Gryffindor y poco a poco la amistad que había empezado a nacer se fue convirtiendo en algo más, algo que ambos sabían que era hermoso, un sentimiento que los llenaba de felicidad pero que ninguno se atrevía a confesar hasta que un día no muy especial, en un lugar no muy especial Draco le confesó a Hermione que la amaba_

_¿Es que no lo entiendes? – Le preguntó el rubio exasperado – ¡YO TE AMO¡Maldita sea!_

_¿Me amas? – Le preguntó ella con incredulidad, ella también lo amaba, él había logrado algo que pensó nunca ocurriría, pero después de un año de conocerlo tanto se había enamorado de él y ahora él de ella _

_Te amo… Con todo mi ser – Le dijo con dulzura mientras sus dedos tocaban suavemente su cara y antes de que pudiera decir algo ella lo besó con todo el amor que sentía_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hermione al recordar aquel primer beso que se habían dado, se dio cuenta de que la pluma había dejado de escribir debido a la falta de narración y su sonrisa se amplió un poco más. Por fin cumpliría la promesa que habían hecho aquel día, contaría la historia, la historia de esos amigos que tanto dieron y que tanto recibieron, la historia tras los bastidores como dirían en el mundo del teatro

_Una historia prometida… _La historia que daría fin a aquella tristeza inigualable que sentía… La historia que les permitiría a otras personas conocerlos a todos, no solo por haber participado en la batalla contra Voldemort sino para que los conocieran como lo que eran un grupo inseparable de amigos.

**FIN**


End file.
